gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Neu Hiraleon
Neu Hiraleon was the government centre in Hekseville in Gravity Rush, before being taken away by a gravity storm in Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture, and then reappearing as the Lost City in Gravity Rush 2. It features a gravity engine which allows it to float in the air (similar to the islands of Jirga Para Lhao), and it can eventually use its external body to cause physical devastation after being taken over by Nevi. After travelling through the gravity storm, it ended up in the Candle Zone. History Gravity Rush During Gravity Rush, Adreaux gathered data in Hekseville to bring back to Neu Hiraleon, where Project Sea Anemone was being developed. Eventually when its development was complete, Adreaux, with Mayor D'nelica's permission, released it in Vendecentre. Before Gravity Rush 2 Throughout Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture, Kali and Durga were kidnapped by Dr. Brahman, who placed them in cradles for experimentation at Neu Hiraleon. During the second episode of Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture, an announcement was made in Hekseville warning citizens of Neu Hiraleon's strange gravitational activity. Kat and Raven went to go investigate the government center where they found some strange cradles containing orphaned children, but confronted by an odd security robot. After Raven gives it a swift kick, the girls are then encountered by a pair of cyborgs. These cyborgs, ordered by Dr. Brahman, had tampered with the gravity engine which in turn resulted in it malfunctioning and then creating the level 4 alert. Syd arrived and assisted Kat and Raven as they fought the cyborgs, but they soon ended up self-destructing, leaving Kat, Raven, and Syd with the escalated level 5 alert. They were unable to escape it, as they, Kali and Durga, ended up being pulled in by the horrific storm. Gravity Rush 2 At some point during Gravity Rush 2, the Council came upon a rift leading to a mining site where the Lost City was located, though they did not know it was the Lost City at the time. They sent a patrol to investigate the free-oscillating gravitational waves that was present at the mining site. The patrol made it to the Lost City, and they made documentation there; however, they were ambushed by Nevi to which resulted in them losing communication with the Council. Not too long after, Kat found the Lost City as she traveled through the mining site during "And the Soldier's Wife?". The Council had made a "deal" with Kat and Raven prior involving them to go to this mining site; if they were to retrieve the records left behind by the patrol that the Council sent to investigate the free-oscillating gravitational waves, they would release the hostages they were keeping held in prison. Once at the the Lost City, Kat and Raven (who joined up later) were ambushed by Nevi after finding the records left by the patrol, but they escaped the collapsing mining site with the records after defeating them. ".]] When the Council decided to keep the rift containing the Lost City open, it became sentient and was able to use that opening to appear in Lei Havina, crushing Dourwa Hiraleon upon doing so. While in Lei Havina, it was consuming other islands and endangering the lives of the residents. Raven decided to keep it distracted, while Kat used bombs provided by Syd to destroy the bridges connecting the entire city so that the Lost City would not consume everything. After the Lost City got closer to the island with the residents and consumed Lei Havina's theater, the Banga Settlement appeared to help rescue the residents, while Kat and Raven decided to eliminate the Nevi connecting the Lost City's arms. Eventually, they eliminated the arms, and then went back to Syd who provided Kat with the flare gun. She used it once she and Raven made it to the central tower of the Lost City, so that Syd could use the Bismalia to fire a hole into the city that Kat and Raven would use to enter the Lost City, where they would take out the gravity engine. Once inside the Lost City, Kat and Raven navigated their way to the core—the gravity engine. However, they found that stone tablets and guiding hands also existed there. They had to complete a set of challenges given by the tablet in addition to traversing through the interior of the Lost City. Kat later found the Jupiter artifact, which granted her new gravity powers involving increased gravity, once equipped. Kat used this new power to make new paths via destruction to travel further within the Lost City. After Kat and Raven broke through a wall leading to the outside, they witnessed the Lost City use one of its arms (that it seemingly regained, or had immobilized) to destroy a section of the Bismalia, presumably killing Syd; prior, he had been using the Bismalia to distract the Lost City to assist them from the outside. Raven acknowledged his actions, and she encouraged Kat to keep going. Eventually, they found the gravity engine room; they discovered that the engine was taken over by Nevi (somewhat similar to how the Warning Beacon in "Thick Skin" was taken over by Nevi). It was also holding Cecie hostage. Kat and Raven fought against the gravity engine—sooner or later they managed to defeat it and save Cecie, though Raven and Cecie were pulled through a rift by a dark entity—the same entity that had appeared when they found the records left behind by the expedition. Gallery Neu Hiraleon.png|Neu Hiraleon as it appears in Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture Trivia * Kat and company don't actually visit Neu Hiraleon itself until the second episode of Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture, despite the location making an appearance in Gravity Rush. * Since the government centre disappeared with Neu Hiraleon, the police HQ was relocated to the clock tower in Vendecentre. The government centre has no single location, however. Category:Locations in Gravity Rush Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2